


Blood Poison

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Gen, Serial Killers, Serial killer sally, Serial killer-Anderson, Seriously sherlock, Torture, Women Being Awesome, but creepy, freaky shit, ignored characters being awesome, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip Anderson is a serial killer. One that hides his tracks so well that he avoids being caught for years. But the hibernation is over and the Viper strikes again. And the Raven follows, a deadly shadow.<br/>Unknown to each other, they both leave a deadly path across London for Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Who a-are you..." The injured man shudders, trying to struggle out of the ropes. Anderson smiles, much more different from his normal smile. "Now, now..." He pats the man's head and ruffles his hair play fully. "Ssh...now, don't move." Anderson takes out a strange instrument from a cupboard. He must have hidden it much earlier.

Rolling up the man's pant's suit leg, and touched the sharp end of the small hammer to the crevice of his leg. "Now, Scott, what have you done.." He raised the hammer, not ignoring the fact that Scott's eyes follow the hammer, up and down, up and down. Heh, he hides so well, so well that all of the criminal underworld thinks that he is dead. But the Viper does not die easily. The hibernation is over, and there is no need to play the idiot any more. It's play-time!

Up and down, up and down, the hammer continues to swing, after a rather big swing, Scott closes his eyes and bites his lips tightly, but it did not come down.   
"Please-" Scott breaths, a small cut on his head opening and bleeding again. Anderson watches with interest. He loves watching warm blood slide down someone's skin. He licks his lips. Imagine Holmes's face when he sees him. The guy is too ignorant, too fixed on his opinion of Anderson the idiot that he never considers anything else. It would be the detective's greatest downfall.

"Please-" Scott continues to beg. How people always beg in the end. No matter if you are the CEO an IT company like dear Scott over there or a tough mob boss that takes no shit, you always end up begging. It's what humans do. Now he knows that he is a different creature, oh yes. So is Holmes, but they are different in principal. He can smell the smell of a predator. It's faint but always on you, sticking to your body like a stink that never goes away. He can smell it faintly on Donovan, too.

Seeing that Anderson has stopped the continuous torture, Scott seems to think that he has a chance of getting out of this Alive-Oh, yes! How foolish is this.

"God, please-" He blabbers, and Anderson turns to face him again, annoyed that this man has the gall to interrupt his thoughts. "I have a wife-and, and kids, a daughter, she is only ten-" Tears leak out of his eyes as he thinks of his young daughter, beautiful wife and gorgeous mistresses, God, all he did is spread some fake rumours and sell some information, what did he do to deserve this! Dying at the hands of this crazy psychopath.!

Anderson swings the hammer down and the man howls "Aargh!" "Shut up!" Anderson hisses, not in anger but in amusement, as he swings the hammer down again. The man's kneecap cracks into several pieces and he passes out, eyes white with pain.   
"This is no fun at all." Anderson contemplates to Scott's unconscious body. Taking out a small, hidden knife and slashes his throat. The blood gurgles in Scott's throat, and Anderson leaves, taking the knife with him, not before wiping it on Scott's sleeve and pouring a carton of red paint on his body.

Humming a soft tune, Anderson walks away before getting on a small black car. Home sweet home. 

Going to his other apartment in down town London, Anderson pulls of his wig and gloves and thin mask. Leave no evidence behind is always his motto, and he gets quite well at it these days, even if he may be out of practice lately. 

Well, a hot shower and he has to go home to his other apartment, the one that Scotland Yard knows about. The night is young in London yet. Luckily Scott lives in quite corner full of rich people and has a house with soundproof systems. How convenient.


	2. 2. Clueless

The sirens wailed through the streets of London like usual, but the rich and bored of the small community of mansions and gardens and socialites. The Scotland Yard and of course, Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes and his good friend, John Watson, is there as well, to greet the body of a CEO of an IT company, dead in a strange but wonderfully mysterious way, found by his mistress who came to visit him in the dead of the night. 

Mister Scott Anders's vacationing wife came back from whichever tropical island she is favouring lately, with a fake suntan and faker tears, probably hoping that she'll get all of his legal properties. Suspicious, but with a 'perfect' alibi. Sherlock Holmes knows that there is no perfect alibi. If there is, then all the more suspicious it is.

Watson, as always, turn to his friend with his brows furrowed but waiting for the usual brilliant analysis, that will put the entire forensic team to shame. Sally Donovan studies the body of Mr Anders, and she is sure of who killed him. The Viper. Serial killers are often nicknamed, as she has known from her own, The Raven. The reason she is called so is lost in her memory, just as she heard that the viper poisons his victims with words and deadly torture. Of course, after a while she has taken to the nickname and starts leaving feathers behind most kills. When the raven crowes death is near.

Such nicknames and legends only extend to certain circles, like the mysterious mobs of various countries and cities and families, but is unknown to the 'civilised' world.

The viper seems to be attacking civilians now, interesting. She has a few ideas for who he would be, but it seems that Anderson is the most suspicious. Looking at him now, the perfect actor, comforting the body's family. People like them always have to be the perfect actors. Well, but it is only a suspicion. Anderson is never married, but he wears a wedding ring and makes all the signs to point at him being married. He never slept with her, but asked for a favor to make it look like so. (To make time and maybe kill someone?)

Well, that means he must know who she is as well, how interesting. The guy is definitely playing a game with Holmes. A game she would gladly join.

“We are very sorry for your loss." Anderson is blabbering on to the Anders, and Lestrade and Sherlock and John takes a closer look at the body, despite the disapproval of Anderson and the forensic team. Sally goes on to look as well, faking interest and horror even though she has seen viper kills up close as well. Maybe she can have some fun too, since she is no longer working for these mob bosses and killing for a living anymore. Part time killer seems like quite an interesting occupation.

"The body is twisted into a strange, acrobatic shape, most likely after them man is dead. His kneecaps are smashed in and there is paint in his mouth and on his clothes.

From the look of the crime scene," Sherlock continues on despite the jealous and angry looks from Anderson and the rest of forennsics, who is kept out by Lestrade.

"The killer is a man, aged twenty-five to fourty, everything else is...unknown." John looks up in surprise.

"Something you don't know, Holmes?" Sally jeers, and Anderson grins too, hiding the glint of viciousness in his eyes. 

"I need samples, more clues." Sherlock says, looking around the room. Scott Anders, CEO, means he has many enemies. The doors are unlocked, but there is fingerprints on the walls and floor and door handle that is a stranger's, and Scotland Yard is already running a scan. Things might not be so easy, though.

"The killer is a professional, by the way Anders died. He would not do something so idiotic as leave his prints behind." Sherlock says, and Anderson opens his mouth to combat. "How do you know he is a professional?" Sherlock throws him the usual look of 'shut up, you are distracting me' and ignores him.

Anderson feels a small tinge of accomplishment at the fact that even sherlock holmes cannot find out who he is, and if he leaves anything behind, his 'trip' here is good enough alibi.

"There are various cuts on his bodies, made when he is alive. The killer has something against Anders, possibly someone he knows." Anderson continues to gloat in his mind. He has no idea who Anders is until he killed him, only choosing this guy as a random possibility amongst other random possibilities. But Holmes will think of it soon enough. His next kill will take some time to choose, hmm...

"Or he could be a hired killer?" John speaks up, voicing his concerns. John has seen the works of killers before, when he was in the army. 

"No." Holmes continues on, cutting off something Lestraude is about to say. "An hired assassin would kill his target quickly, and destroy the body. Someone with something against Anders is most likely. Or a psychopath." 

"There can't be that many psychopaths in London." Lestrade says, as he signals the forensics team to clean up and bring the body to the morgue, as he goes out to face the media.

\-------------

That night, the Yard and most of London is talking about what happened, Sherlock Holmes is pacing around and collecting theories and a Raven flies up into the air to search for his next victim.


End file.
